politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Fascist Poland-Denmark
The Fascist State of the Polish-Danish Federation, often shortened to Fascist Poland-Denmark '''or simply the '''Polish-Danish Federation, is a far-right militarized state spanning from Eastern to Northern Europe and bordered by Germany, Slovakia, the Czech Republic, Russia, and Norway. The Federation's two capitals are Warsaw, Poland, and Copenhagen, Denmark. The largest city is Krakow. Although currently part of no alliances, Fascist Poland-Denmark is known for its powerful military, fierce training and brainwashing, and its lack of personal freedoms. The nation also has a set of laws in place in the hopes of eradicating personal freedom, which were first set in motion after the Fascist Revolution of 2026 and the fall of democratic Poland. They are ruled by Cesarz Jozue Orzechowski and the Hævn Council. Terrain/Climate History 9/11 Aftermath (2001-2019) Following the horrific terrorist attacks of 9/11, the American Armed Forces began a land invasion of Iraq and Syria, urging other UN countries to follow suit. Poland, the UK, Germany, France, and Italy agreed to send reinforcements, most of which were killed in the poor planning that followed. Withdrawing a few days later, the American government resorted to air strikes and chemical warfare, something other UN countries had sworn to end. France and Britain withdrew immediately, followed by Germany a few years later. America also abandoned the war, and while Polish troops were waiting to be shipped back home, insurgents ambushed their camp and killed everybody in it. Fueled with hate and disgust, Polish far-right and neo-fascist groups came together and agreed that democracy must come to an immediate end. The Polish Liberation Front (led by Orzehowski) and the National Movement were the two key players in the revolution that follows. Stock Crash of 2020 (2020-2025) While Poland is in chaos, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and Finland all experience stock market crashes. Sweden and Denmark are insured by the United Nations, leaving Norway and Denmark as the two main sufferers. With its stocks at an all-time low, the Danish people revert to poverty and are drawn in by neo-fascists who promise to return Denmark to its former glory. The Danish fascist groups begin conspiring and are secretly aided by Russia and later Poland. The government finally gets insured, but not before the conspirators have built up a weapons supply large enough to arm a fourth of the people living in Denmark. Fascist Revolution (2026-????) Poland, Denmark, Norway, Britain, Germany, and the United States all fall victim to a mass gathering of fascist and far-right political thinkers, called the Fascist Revolution. With little paramilitary units to stop the violent outbursts, the Polish government is the first to be overthrown, followed by Denmark and then Norway. With no clear leader of Poland, multiple groups make power moves and attempt to claim Poland as theirs. The National Liberation Front eventually succeeds in taking over, allowing Jozue and the Hævns (a council of fanatics loyal to Orzechowski) to come to power. Jozue sees diplomatic compromise with the Danish fascist leader, whom he convinces to sign the Epilogue Treaty, which officially states that Denmark and Poland be merged into a single, dual-federation. Orzechowski names himself Cesarz, or leader, and puts the Hævns in charge of eradicating personal rights and liberties. The atheist and Muslim populations shrink rapidly under the Cesarz rule before completely vanishing, which allows Orzechowski to make Eastern Orthodox Christianity the state religion, much to the outrage of Catholic supremacists. The riots are quickly silenced. Freedom of speech, press, and other things are outlawed and leftists political thinkers are either exiled to Læsø or publicly flogged. The Skirmishes The Polish-Danish armed forces are finally put to the test when Orzechowski invades Lithuania. Although initially disastrous due to Russian support, the Polish-Danish forces eventually overhwlem the Lithuanian army and take over, which was followed up by an invasion of Latvia. Docks are constructed on Baltic shores, which gives Orzechowski more area to experiment with new sub-nautical weapons. Areas of Germany, the Czech Republic, Russia, and Slovkia are also taken over in the battles that follow. Orzechowski attempts an invasion on Berlin as revenge for the Polish defeat during WWII, but is ultimately countered and ends The Skirmishes early, forcing Poland-Denmark into a peace treaty. Government Fascist Dictatorship/Oligarchy Fascist Poland-Denmark is both a dictatorship and an oligarchy, although the dictator ultimately has full control over the government and people. The first and current Cesarz (leader) of Poland-Denmark was Jozue Orzechowski, a Polish far-rightist. Below him are the Hævns, a council of ex-generals, far-rightists, neo-fascists, and fanatics all completely loyal to the Cesarz, whoever it may be. This last description only applys to the main body of the Hævns, as the Notren (a Hævn sub-group) are loyal to Orzechowski and Orzechowski alone. The Party The Cesarz, the Hævns, the military, and higher ranking government officials all make up a major political platform called the Højesteret, or The Party. The Party is responsible for monitoring the actions of every civilian, quelling rebellions and protests, making declarations of war, producing propaganda, and trading with the nation's few allies. Every street camera, civilian action, and even the most minor protests are all monitored and acted on by the Højesteret. Trading Partners Ever since fascist take over, Poland-Denmark has very little trading partners. The majority-if not all-of their wealth is counterfeited, and Højesteret leaders cut of diplomatic relations with multiple former-allies (including the United States, Germany, Hungary, Sweden, etc.) in an effort to stop globalization in Poland. Propaganda The Kunstnere are a branch of the Hævns responsible for manufacturing and mass producing propaganda posters and films. The government branch, first founded in 2028, produced their first film in 2029, which depicted the horrifying events of 9/11 and put the blame on the American's trust in democracy. They were disbanded in 2030, only to be re-initiated that same year. Economy Industries Nationalized Food Food is nationalized Poland-Denmark, all food coming from either the Northern Danish factories or the farms in the Polish countryside. Although transporting unauthorized food is a minor offense and mostly ignored by government officials, some territories of the Federation do enforce this strictly. In 2026, Cesarz Orzechowski called off nationalized food before re instituting it into the governmental system. Infrastructure Energy Although mostly coal-powered, Poland-Denmark also gains energy from its recently discovered massive uranium supply, making most of their cities (including Warsaw) nuclear powered. Since the creation fo the Cesarz Plant in 2028, nuclear power has beaten out coal power as the country's main source of energy. Recently, there have been announcements about switching the nation to wind power, although none of them have been confirmed by The Party. Besides the numerous coal power plants, some northern areas have switched over to more efficient oil power plants. These few cities are also known for having the only soccer stadiums in the country. Resources Recently, Fascist Poland-Denmark has switched its focus from iron to much more valued led. In Warsaw alone, there is an average of 38 pounds of meat coming from the farms, which is surprising considering the nations strict animal rights laws. A second popular resource is led, which can be made into munitions. There are multiple led factories sprawled around Warsaw, although the main led supplier is the highly populated Polish city of Krakow, which is also home to the most munition factories. Coal mines are also in great numbers, mainly in Warsaw and Poznaz (which are needed to power the nation's various coal power plants. Barracks There are currently only 5 barracks in the capital city of Warsaw, along with 1 factory and a hangar. The main military prowess of Poland-Denmark is in Odense, which is also a religious capital. There are currently no dry docks active in the nation, although the Cesarz claims that more military spending will be used on the navy. Media Television The main source of televised "entertainment" is the nationalized television channel, named Prawda (The Truth), which mainly broadcasts false military victories, power struggles, "corruptions" of the outside world, and the nation's seemingly unstoppable military force. All other forms of media are banned, as citizens have to turn to Prawda for any news at all. Radio Prawda is also broadcasted over state-issued radios, which are rationed out to citizens every three years. Like it's televised counterpart, this Prawda is also used to give false news and spread propaganda. Military The main defensive force of Fascist Poland-Denmark is the Fascist Nationalized Army, known as the Polish-Danish Armed Forces. The majority of money made by the state is spent on military affairs. Armia The Armia, founded in 2026 by Party military leaders, is the main ground force of the National Fascist Army. They're arsenal ranges from a force of 12,831 available foot soldiers, accompanied by a micro fleet of 29 tanks. The Armia's main focus is to both protect the homeland and gain as much land as possible during battles. Marynarka The single least powerful branch in the National Fascist Army, the Marynarka (navy) consists of 2 cruisers, 4 submarines, and an additional 3 frigates, all of them nonoperational. Once navy funding increases, however, more ships are to enter this branch along with new naval weapons designed by Polish-Danish scientists. In 2027, Orzechowski and the Hævns removed an old Polish law restricted the navy from using chemical warfare on other ships, as it was considered inhumane. This has turned attention towards the small nation and has gained it multiple powerful enemies in the west. Oro Armija Another lesser powerful branch, the Polish-Danish air force (the Oro Armija) consists of three bombers, along with six unoperational fighter jets and one "springer" plane designed to drop chemical weapons on the battlefield. In April 2028, Cesarz Orzechowski approved the construction of a powerful chemical fueld superweapon codenamed "S-TX". The first prototype was released a short time later, and proved to be a massive failure. More models have been constructed, however. Some were equipped to drop canisters of mustard gas while others released a chloroform spray on unsuspecting civilian targets. STC The STC are a group of contracted mercenaries and the main special forces of the country. Made up of the best soldiers from Slavic countries across the east, STC members are trained in all types of combat and are known for their devote loyalty, skills, and advanced weapons arsenal. Northern Border Army The Northern Border Army is a border guard stationed near northern Denmark, tasked with keeping out Scandinavian espionage and refugees. Category:Nations in Europe Category:Dictatorships Category:Far Right Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Globalist Category:Hostile